imposible o no?
by karly15
Summary: esta historia se trata sobre nessi a sus 15 años...y como ella empieza a conocer el amor...entren y lean gracias
1. Chapter 1

_**ola**_

_**Bueno este es el primer fic que subo de crepusculo pero esta pareja me encanta espero que les guste y **_

_**me dejen reviws asi con su apoyo seguir haciendo la historia en too caso igual acepto criticas **_

_**aioz!**_

_**prologo**_

hmp...hoy es mi cumpleaños haci que mis queridas tias dben andar de compras buscando que regalarme y cosas para celebrar

toc,toc

adelante-dije,era mi madre que se sento en la cama a mi lado-hola mami

hola nessi,quise venir a ver si habias despertado-acariciandome el cabello

si,acuerdate que jacob me invito a la reserva

oh es cierto! feliz cumpleaños nena-besandome la mejilla

hoy cumplo 15 aunque aparento 17 ya que mi apariencia quedo congelada en esa edad cuando tenia cabello me llega a la cintura,tengo el pelo rizado y de color bronce...el orgullo de mi padre ya que es del mismo color que el...mis ojos son chocolates como mi madre cuando era humana y apesar que bebo sangre de animal no cambian de color a dorado; y tambien me alimento comida humana ya que soy una hibrida.

tengo a mi novio que se llama jacob,el es un metamorfo,y se imprimo de mi cuando yo casi un año juntos y lo amo mucho

mis padres bella y ewduard me quieren mucho,aunque mi papi es muy sobreprotector,cuando le dije que era novia de jacob armo un escandalo,pero al final dijo que queria mi que mas me molesta de papi es cuando se mete en mi mente,pero mami me ayuda mucho con su escudo.

mis tias,bueno ellas son fantasticas,y aunque nadie lo entienda en la casa ,me encanta salir de compras con tia alice.y mi ta rose es como mi segunda madre

mis tios,bueno tio em es como mi hermano,es todo un niño pequeño,siempre quiere jugar conmigo ya sea videojuegos o deportes.y mi tio favorito y si me escuchan los demas me matan es mi tio jasper...el me quiere como si fuera hija suya,es un gran concejero y siempre ayuda para calmarme

y por ultimo mis abuelitos,de ellos puedo decir que son perfectos y que los amo mucho

toc,toc

pasa papi-sabia que era el por su efluvio

hola pequeña,feliz cumpleaños-besandome la frente

gracias-dije

tu madre y yo veniamos a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños

oh! muchas gracias

cuando me pasaron unas llaves lo unico que hice fue correr y abrazar a ambos

muchas gracias-saltaba de emocion

esta afuera,y como sabiamos que irias a donde ese chucho-dijo papi casi gruñendo

papi no le digas asi

si claro,vamos a ver tu auto mejor

corrimos hasta el garage y ahi estaba era un ferrari rojo,descapotable,era volvi abrazar y subi al auto.

adios,y muchas gracias,nos vemos a la tarde

espero que les aya gustudo el primer capitulo y me dejan reviws para saber si le gusto

actualizo pronto gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aki les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia

Ojala les guste

Y porsi a caso esta historia la cuenta nessi por eso todos los pensamientos son de ella

_**Cumpleaños y sorpresa**_

Iba llegando a la push y senti el dulce olor de jacob,yo no se porque en mi casa todos dicen que su olor apesta,sera que para mi es diferente por ser semi-vampiro o por que lo amo.

Baje de mi ferrari y toque la puerta de Jacob.

hola Nessi!-djo Billy el padre de jacob-pasa

hola! aun no esta listo jake?-dije pasando

no,tu lo conoces,en todo caso no debe tardar,toma asiento-dijo arrastrando su silla de ruedas y poniendola al lado del sillon

gracias-tome asiento

feliz cumpleaños nessi-dijo billy

mmm...gracias

en eso se siente una puerta,era mi querido lobito saliendo de su cuarto

jake!te eche mucho de menos-lanzandome a sus brazos

nessi! feliz cumpleaños-dandome un tierno bes en los labios-vamos te tengo una sorpresa

ah! vamos que me encantan las sorpresas-dije tomando su mano y saliendo de la casa-adios billy

salimos de su casa y me llevo a la orilla de la playa,estaba todo muy la arena habia puesto una manta con llevo de la mano y me ayudo a sentarme.

esta es tu sorpresa nessi!espero que te guste

me encanta ,muchas gracias-dije dandole un beso

luego de separarnos,nos pusimos a conversar mientras comiamos hasta que una pregunta me sorprendio.

nessi tu sabes que eres todo para mi cierto?-lo dijo poniendose serio

claro jake,tu tambien eres importante para mi-me asuste un poco ya que no sabia a donde queria llegar-jacob por que me preguntas eso?-no pude evitar preguntarselo

es que nessi llevamos casi un año de relacion y en tu casa todavia nadie lo acepta aparte de bella ,y nose quisas si...

yo lo interrumpi-jake ya sabes que con el tiempo lo haran-dije tomando su rostro,le mostre imagenes de cuando era niña y el jugaba conmigo,cuando me pidio que fuera su novia,nuestro primer beso-eres la persona que mas amo-y le di un beso

nose en que momento se empezo a tornar apasionado pero no queria que eso pasara ,mira al cielo y vi que ya esta por atardacer asi que lo separe de mi

que pasa-me dijo acariciando mi cadera

nada pero no quiero que pse asi ,quiero que sea especial y parte se hace tarde debo regresar-dije mientras me sentaba-aparte me esperan en casa con la tipica fiesta de tia alice-puse cara de preocupa y un poco de miedo ,ya sabia como eran las celebraciones de alice

jajaja cambia esa cara no debe ser para tanto

lo dices porque no lo has vivido-luego me arrepenti de decir eso ya que puso una cara trite

si,tienes razon no las veo desde que edwuard se entero que estabas enamorada de mi

bueno se hace tarde debo irme-dije levantandome

fuimos caminando de la mano y me dejo junto a mi bello y hermoso ferrari

wow! tu nuevo auto esta genial-dijo pasando la mano por el

lose! me lo regalo mi papi

adios amor te llamo luego-dandome un beso

claro-subi al auto y me fui

llegando a casa baje del auto y antes de abrir la puerta me asute un poco ya que desde adentro salia olor a muchas flores,papel y sobre todo mucha comida,que abra hecho tia y todos gritaron

feliz cumplaños nessi!

gracias -dije abrazando a cada uno

bueno apaga las velas del pastel -dijo tia alice dando saltitos

yo pense en ese momento en donde estaba el ejercito para que se comiera el pastel acaso tia alice se olvidaba que solo yo comia en esa casa!

senti una risa en ese momento mas de seguro era mi papi leyendo mi mente

claro-sople las velas

a abrir los regalos -dijo tia alice muy emocionada

primero llego tio em y rose a darme su regalo

toma enana-tio em me tendio una caja bastante grande-espero te guste

lo hara-dije

empeze abrir e iba sacando caja tras caja mientras tio em se revolvia de la risa

tenias que poner una caja tan grande para un regalo tan pequeño-dije gritando estaba desesperada

calma pequeña-dijo tia rosali mientras todos reian

hasta que porfin saque unas 60 cajas aparecio el celular de mis sueños,corri a abrazar a mis tios ya que ese telefono solo estaba a la venta en europa

ahh! gracias,gracias los adoro-dije gritando de emocion

de nada mi amor -dije tia rose dandome un beso en mi cabello

luego tia alice y tio jasper se acercaron a darme su alice me tendio una caja pequela la abri y era una billetera muy linda

abrela -dijo tiua alice con su entusiasmo a flor de piel y dento wow! habia una tarjeta de credito

wow! muchas gracias-abrace a mi tia y luego me gire donde mi tio-gracias tio y te compadesco ya que se que tendras que pagar por todo

cuando dije eso todos rieron menos alice que fruncio el ceño

no importa si eres feliz-dijo abrazandome

definitavamente era mi preferido

siiiiii? y yo-dijo mi papi en tono burlesco pero celoso

a ti eres el que mas amo-y corri a sus brazos el me beso el pelo

todos nos quedaron mirando raro

porque hablan asi no es justo porque nadie entiende nada -se quejo el tio emmett cruzandose de brazos

aunque hablemos de lante tuyo tampoco lo haces-dije burlandome de el y todos rieron

mis abuelitos me regalaron un nootbook color lila,mi preferido

ring,ring

era el timbre asi que mi abuelito fue a ver quien era

que pasa carlisle-pregunto mi papi

no habia nadie solo este sobre para nessi

yo camine,lo tome y abri

querida renesmme carlie cullen:

se que quizas no te acuerdes d mi presencia,ya que eras una linda bebe cuando te conoci.

espero pases un feliz cumpleaños junto a tu familia los culle.

te envio esta carta porque me gustaria que vieras al castillo a tomar unas vacaciones y haci tambien poder ver tu crecimiento;y observarte

dile a tu padre que le doy mi palabra que seran solo dos semanas y que no te haran daño y regresaras sana y van los pasajes.

porfavor mandale mis saludos a mi querido amigo carlisle

aro vulturi

cuando lei ese nombre me asuste un poco y gire a ver a todos y,todos tenian expresiones diferente

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

ojala me dejen reviws para saber acepto de todo criticas opiniones

gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les gusto

Ojala dejen sus comentarios para saber si les va gustando la historia o si ahí algo que ustedes cambiarían, acepto todo tipo de opinión

Bueno les dejo el cap

Todos tenían caras de sorprendidos así que mi abuelito fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio

Creo que esto hay que discutirlo

No Carlisle, no hay nada que discutir, nessie no va a ningún lado-dijo mi papi

Pero Edward, si solo quieren ver el desarrollo de nessie no le veo el problema-Esme siempre tratando de calmar las cosas

No, no y no-gritaba papa enfurecido-el problema si no lo recuerdas es que hace 15 años trataron matarla

Pero va a estar bien-dijo tía Alice con seguridad; quizás unas de sus visiones

Grrr-le gruño papi, parece que no quería que nadie le dijera lo contrario

Ahora lo que yo me pregunto es que todos ellos hablaban como si yo no estuviera aquí, es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta…o sea yo soy la invitada.

Amor, quizás tu padre tiene razón y solo la quieren observar- le dijo mi madre, a papa acariciándole la mejilla

Bueno si es solo eso nosotros también iremos, no creo que a ellos les moleste-empezó a caminar como león enjaulado o mejor dicho vampiro enjaulado jajaja papa me lanzo una mirada de disgusto-no es broma Nessi-yo solo agache la cabeza-si no todos nos vamos a un hotel y llevamos a nessie de visita todos los días-dijo muy seguro de si

Si, yo creo que es lo mejor-dio tío Jasper-y a ver si te calmas estas muy nervioso y ofuscado me es difícil calmarte

Claro, así tendremos vacaciones-dijo tío Emmett

Perdón pero mi opinión no cuenta-dije bajito

Todos voltearon a verme

Lo siento cariño, claro que tu opinión cuenta-dijo mi madre-y que piensas?

Yo no quiero ir, ellos me dan mucho miedo, dije abrazando a mi papi

Tranquila cariño, nada te va a pasar, nosotros estaremos contigo, aparte hay que tratar de llevarnos en paz con ellos

Tía Alice nada me va a pasar?-dije mirándola con un puchero

Claro que no, todo estará maravilloso-dijo guiñándome un ojo…que extraño porque estará tan contenta

Alice porque piensas en tu matrimonio-dijo mi padre mirándola

Porque fue una linda noche, no amor?-dijo mi tía tomando el brazo de Jasper

Si-dijo el aludido

Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto-cuando iba subiendo las escaleras dije-hasta mañana

Buenas noches-dijeron todos

Subí a mi habitación y saque un pijama del al baño y me lo y me metí a la cama, tome mi Mp3 (regalo de mi abue Esme) y me dedique a escuchar música hasta que logre dormir.

Sueño de Renesmee

Estaba en el bosque donde siempre me veía con Jacob, él me abrazaba y yo estaba llorando.

Lo siento Jacob, en realidad lo siento-le decía entre sollozos.

Desperté un poco sobresaltada, ya que no sabía porque lloraba en el sueño.

Tome ropa del closet y entre a de vestirme y arreglarme, baje a tomar desayuno.

Buenos días-dije cuando llegue a la sala

Hola enana-dijo tío Emmett, que como siempre se encontraba jugando videojuegos

Hola cariño, te hice waffle de desayuno-dijo mi abue Esme

Gracias abuelita-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Entre en la cocina y me senté a desayunar, habia pasado un rato hasta que entro papa

Hola hija-dijo besándome el pelo

Hola papi-mientras seguía comiendo

Nessie ahí algo que te quiero decir

Dime te escucho-mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero para lavarlo

Hija ayer Carlisle hablo con aro y nos vamos hoy en la noche-dijo

Que? Tan pronto, y como lo haremos, ustedes irán no es cierto?-dije casi histérica ,me daba miedo ir sola a Volterra.

Si, tranqula .ya hablamos con aro y nos quedaremos en el castillo

Pero papa…-no me dejo terminar ya que me abrazo

No permitiré que te pase nada cariño

Esta bien-dije devolviéndole el abrazo-papi puedo ir con Jake para despedirme por favor

Si no hay mas remedio-casi gruño

Papá!-le regañe,no me gustaba ya que desde que se hizo mi novio no lo dejan entrar en la casa, según papa aun soy una niña y el jamás debió de verme como novia aun.

Esta bien, ve, pero regresa temprano para que empaques, no olvides que nos vamos dos semanas

OK-me levante y cuando iba saliendo de la cocina voltee y le dije-te quiero papi-el solo sonrío.

Fui al garaje y tome mi auto camino a la push.

Mientras manejaba decidí mandarle un mensaje a Jacob:

_**Jake, voy para allá .nessie**_

Pasado unos minutos llegue y ahí estaba el motor y baje del se acerco a abrazarme

Hola amor-dijo después de besarme

Hola-dije cabizbaja, estaba triste no quería dejarlo lo echaría mucho de menos

Como estuvieron tus regalos-pregunto

Fantásticos, también recibí…-baje la vista, estaba nerviosa, no sabia como decírselo-…recibí unos pasajes para tomar vacaciones

Que?-dijo-unas vacaciones?

Si, a…-ahora venia la parte mas difícil- …a Volterra

QUE?-ahora si estaba alterado-con eso chupasangre,pero en que estaban pensando Edward y bella, como lo permiten ,es que están locos.

Cálmate Jake, son solo dos semanas,y ellos vienen conmigo

Y cuando?-dije en tono triste

Hoy en la noche-dije

Supongo que tendré que aceptarlo, no me queda de otra-me abrazo y beso-te voy a echar mucho de menos

Yo también-dije

Así paso la tarde conversando, también entre besos y abrazos.

Cuando llegue a casa y tía Alice me recibió.

Nessie, ya hice tu maleta, guarde todo lo esencial-

Que es para ti esencial tía Alice?-dije ya que me imaginaba que me tendría que llevar como 4 maletas

Ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, lo esencial tu sabes

Claro –dije, no había caso discutir con ella-y los demás?-pregunte ya que no había nadie

Salieron a cazar, yo me quede para ordenar tu ropa-dando saltitos

Gracias tía, ahora voy a dormir un poco antes del viaje-dije subiendo las escaleras

Esta bien –dije

Llegue a mi cuarto y me una larga noche, así que debo descansar.

Ojala les haya gustado y dejen reviws


End file.
